On My Own
by Shadow Padawan
Summary: Anakin goes on his first solo mission as a Jedi Knight...And finds out that saying goodbye to his master is harder then he thought it would be.


_**Title:** On My Own  
**Author: **Shadow Padawan  
**Gemer:** Angsty fluff (if there is such a thing)  
**Timeframe:** Post-AOTC, Pre-ROTS  
**Character:** Anakin, Obi-Wan  
**Summary:** Anakin goes on his first solo mission as a Jedi Knight  
**Notes:** The song lyrics are a "remake" of Carrie Underwood's song "Don't Forget To Remember Me"_

* * *

_12 years have come and gone  
For Master they flew by  
But for me they just drug on  
We were loading up that fighter  
Both tryin' not to cry  
Master kept on talking  
Putting off good-bye  
Then he took my hand and said  
Ani don't forget_

So I'm a Jedi Knight now. Yes, Knight Anakin Skywalker, that's me alright! I've been a knight for a month now. After 12 long years of being a padawan I'm finally free. Master said, at my knighting, that he didn't even notice how I re up. I bet he's lying. I wouldn't blame him though. I gave obi-Wan plenty of trouble…not that I regret that or anything…

The Jedi temple spires grew larger as I approached the temple in my speeder. In half an hour I'll be off on my first mission solo mission as a knight. And so I spent the night at Padme's apartment. As exciting as this is there's a sort of heavy feeling in my stomach. I'll be away from the temple for at least five months, maybe more. It's one of those undercover missions. I've been away from the temple and from Padme for lengthy periods of time before but…I've always gone with Obi-Wan.

I landed in the hanger and went to the landing port where my fighter would be waiting. I wasn't too surprised to find obi-Wan there. I smiled a greeting a him and he nodded back. "And here I thought you decided not to go" he teased.

I smiled good naturedly. "You know me better then that, Master" I answered, throwing my travel bag into the back of the fighter. "What are you doing out here anyways? It's barely dawn?"

Obi-Wan looked offended and I actually couldn't tall if he was mocking me or if it was genuine.

"Come now, Anakin. You don't actually think that I would let you leave without saying goodbye?"

I shrugged. 'I till think it's way too early for any sane person to be awake unless if was of utmost importance."

I was joking around but Obi-Wan suddenly looked serious. "Anakin, I want you to know that you will always be of the utmost importance to me."

"Thank, Master" I said, suddenly feeling very embarrassed for no apparent reason at all. "Well…I suppose I should go then" I said quietly.

Suddenly Oobi-Wan did something that surprised me beyond belief. Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around me pulling me into a tight hug. "Be careful, Anakin, please" he pleaded softly.

"I will be."

_Before you hit the spacelane  
You better stop for fuel  
There's some credits in the ashtray  
In case you run short on cash  
Here's a map and don't f'get the code  
In case you loose your way  
Just one more thing before you leave  
Don't forget to remember me_

I broke the embrace regretfully and looked into my master's eyes. I saw pride in them and it almost made me get all touchy-feely. But I stopped myself from doing anything embarrassing and climbing into fight started up the pre-flight check.

"Anakin, don't forget to always have enough fuel."

"Yes, Master."

"Oh and, Anakin. I stuck some credits under the dsh board, yes there, for an emergency alright?'

"Yes, Master. Thank you."

"Here. Here's a map-"

"Master, I know these coordinates by heart" I said, trying not to let my irritation show.

"And Anakin don't you start wondering ok? Just because you're not at the temple doesn't mean that you're not a Jedi and that the rules don't apply-"

"Master! Please, I'm not a padawan anymore! Take a new one if you want someone to lecture!" I realized how harsh I was being. But Obi-wan was making me homesick and I haven't even left yet! But still the look on Obi-Wan's face was of genuine hurt o I added "I'm sorry, Master. But I'm twenty already."

"I'm sorry Anakin. I'm just worried."

I nodded in unde3rstanding. Then I noticed that the pre-flight check was done. "I'm ready" I announced. I admitted to myself that I must have sounded like a little giddy boy but my emotions were running a bit…all over the place.

"Don't forget to call me when you get there!"

"I won't" I promised. "Bye, Obi-Wan!" I called over the roar of the engines as the fighter rose into the air. 'I'll miss you' I asses to myself.

_This far away planet sure makes me miss home  
and the silence in the quarters  
Reminds me I'm on my own  
And just like every Sunday I commed Master up last night  
And even when it's not, I tell him erything's alright  
Before we hung up I said  
Hey Master, don't forget _

It's been almost a month now. But I'm still not use to it. I've worked on the outer rim before and it's not a fun job. The adrenaline rushes are worth living for but this place rally gets to me sometimes. My quarters are clean and orderly but it's too quiet. I don't like this quite…this eeriness. I almost thought it'd do me good to be away from Obi-wan for awhile. That feeling lasted only about a week.

I woke up the other night with my commlink beeping wildly. I wanted to ignore it but decided that it would be better to take the call. I called the commlink to my hand with the Force and activated it. I had gotten in late that night. And I was still sore from running into trouble. I knew that my council report was overdue by two days but it was too dangerous to contact them from where I was. And really, a late report was no reason to wake me up in the middle of the night!

I was mildly surprised when I was greeted by a holoimage of Obi-wan. 'Anakin! Where are you? Is everything alright?"

I blinked, confused. "I'm in my quarters, Master. I was actually sleeping. Do you have any idea what time it is?" Suddenly I felt uneasy. What if something was wrong? "Is something wrong?"

Obi-Wan looked immensely relieved. "Thank the Force! When we hadn't had any news from you in two days I started getting worried."

"Just really busy." It wasn't a total lie.

"Is everything alight over there? How are you?"

"I'm fine, really." Except that I'm sore. "And everything is going good." Except that I'm home sick, I miss you, I miss Padme, and now I might get discovered and killed. But I wouldn't worry Obi-Wan with all that.

_Tell my padawan sister I'll see her in the fall  
And tell Padme that I miss her  
Yeah, I should give her a call  
Take care of yourself, Master and I'm still you little boy  
Yeah I still feel like I'm where I'm supposed to be  
Don't forget to remember me_"How's Benala?" I asked.

'She's a very content child. You know, Anakin, I almost have half the mind to take her."

"Part of me is cheery and part of me wants to strangle her" I joked.

"You were never mild were you?" Obi-Wan replied with a chuckle.

'Well if you see her tell her I said 'hi; and that I'll see her in the fall."

"I will."

'Oh and, Obi-Wan? If you see Pad-Senetor Amidala that I said 'Hello' too. And that I hope to see her soon."

Obi-Wan nodded. I felt slightly guilty about not telling Obi-Wan about us. He still thinks hat we're just close friends. I also felt guilty that I hadn't called Padme at all. I should scrape up some time for her. I do it for obi-Wan. But then Padme won't hunt me down unlike Obi-Wan. Calling in the middle of the night...the nerve! But I didn't mind. Seeing obi-Wan made me feel happy. Even if it was still kriffing three at night.

"Anakin…I…I also want to tell you because I might not get another chance. The council is sending me on a mission."

"With whom?"

"By myself." He sounded amused. A suddenly felt nervous. Obi-Wan was going on a mission without me there to watch his back. Without ANYONE there to watch his back. It didn't feel right. 'Ah get over it you baby! Obi-Wan can take care of himself' I reprimanded myself but I was still worried.

"Where are you going?"

"Kamashii. I should be back in a week or so."

"Oh…." Obi-Wan sounded confident. There was absolutely nothing to worry about…

"Well I'm sorry I woke you up, Anakin. I got worried and lost it I suppose. I…well I guess that sometimes it's just hard for me to remember that you're not that little boy anymore."

"Obi-Wan I'm still that boy. I'm just not little anymore. That's all. Oh and, Obi-Wan, before you go…please be careful. Take care of yourself, Master. For both our sakes."

Obi-Wan chuckled lightly. "Don't worry, Anakin. I'll be fine."

"Don't forge to call me when you get back. Just not this latte, ok?"

"Ok, Goodnight, Anakin." And with that Obi-Wan's image disappeared, plunging the room into darkness again.

_Tonight I find myself sitting down to meditate  
I haven't done this in a while  
So I don't know how I'll do but  
Force I feel so small some times in this big ol' place  
I know there are more important things, but  
Don't forget to remember me_

It's been a hard three months and it's going to be at least another two until I go home. I'm surprised to find myself sitting down to meditate. I haven't done so for a while now, since Obi-Wan isn't here to badger me about it. I feel myself getting lost in the Force. It's actually quiet comforting. Obi-Wan always was a master at this particular Jedi skill. And this feeling reminds me off home…


End file.
